The Adventures of Inuyasha and Ramen
by Furyou Houshi
Summary: Miroku dares Inuyasha to stay at Kagome's time for one whole year. Hilarity ensues!! R+R!!!
1. The Ramen Dare

                              The Ramen Dare 

          Cutie McPretty

     It was a beautiful day in the Warring States Era (like always) and Inuyasha was of course, pigging out on ramen. "Inuyasha? Don't you ever get sick of that stuff?" Kagome asked. 

"No way!" Inuyasha answered enthusiastically.

 "Oh no! I forgot that I have a HUGE math test tomorrow! And I haven't studied for it yet!!!" Kagome said as she waved goodbye to the "gang". 

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said. "And don't forget to bring me my lollipop!!" "I won't" said Kagome as she jumped into the well. The cool purple stuff shown as Kagome traveled back to her own time. Guess who was sitting on the well waiting for her. Buyo!!!!! Yay!!! 

000000000000~Warring States Era~00000000000

    "You know Inuyasha, it seems that you have been spending a lot of time with Kagome at her time." Miroku said while he stared at Inuyasha eating ramen. 

"Yeah, what about it?!" Inuyasha said in his stubborn way of talking. 

"Well, I've been thinking. Since you love ramen so much, I dare you to stay in Kagome's time for one year but coming back here once a month for a week." Miroku dared. 

"What does that have to do with ramen?" 

"For every month you stay there for you can get ten packages of ramen. So, are you in for it?" 

"Well, since I get all that ramen…DEAL!!!" Inuyasha shook hands and Miroku thinking of all the ramen he's gonna get. "But one thing Miroku, where are you gonna get all that ramen?" Inuyasha asked looking very worried about not getting his ramen, being the ramen lover that he is. 

"I'll try to figure something out with Kagome." 

"Good luck." Inuyasha said. 

"Hey! Has any one seen Sango and Kirara?" Shippo asked as he was carefully studying the bugs that Kagome put in a jar for him. 

" I believe that she told me that she went to her village because Hiraikotsu broke again." Miroku said peering over Shippo's shoulder also looking at the bugs in the jar that Shippo was holding. 

00000000000000~Modern Day Japan~00000000000

          "Kagome! Hurry up! Your bath is ready!" Kagome's mom yelled from the other room. 

"Coming!"   Kagome called.

"Meeeeoooow!" Buyo said as he walked over to his food bowl filled with meow mix. 

"Have you ever noticed, when Buyo walks, his stomach wobbles?" Sota said when he went to get some potato chips. 

"Actually I haven't. But now that you mention it, it does! Very much! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah…….ahem." Said Grandpa Carefully studying Buyo as he chowed down his meow mix. 

"Meeeoooow!" 

"Why are you two starring at Buyo like that?" asked Kagome looking very confused and clueless as her cold and wet hair dripped onto the ground. 

"We're not looking at Buyo!" They said at the same time. 

"Whatever. I'm going to go outside and take a little walk." Kagome said.

"But Kagome deer it's 0deegrees C out side. Kagome's mom replied.

"Woops!! I guess it just slipped my mind. Eh heh heh heh." Said Kagome as she blushed. Kagome put on her nice and warm jacket, her mittens, her boots and her little hat that had dancing hamsters on it that her mom made her wear.

"Bye everyone!" said Kagome as she shut the door in relief. "It's about time I got out of their."

Kagome started to walk over to the tree that she first met Inuyasha at. She stared at it thinking about him.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. Does he miss me?" She thought about him for about 5 minutes as she wandered around. That's when she heard some kids behind her. So she turned around…

"Hey shrimpy! How's the weather down there?! Hah hah hah!!!!" The older and taller kid said to the kid. There were 3 of the older kids that were shoving him to the ground.

"Hey please stop!!! Please!" the little kid as he shivered in fear.

"Hey look you guys, the shrimpy over hear wants us to stop! Ha ha ha!!" 

Kagome started to think that sounded a little familiar to her. Just like Inuyasha.

Kagome went over to the 3 mean kids and the short little kid. "Hey! Stop that right now!!! That's not very nice!!!! How would you feel if you got picked on just because YOU were different?!?" Kagome yelled with a very mean and scary (for little kids) face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the little kids screamed as they ran away from Kagome and the little kid.

"Th-Thanks for saving me from those older kids." The little kid said all bruised from the older kids.

"Oh, it's okay. I have a friend like you." Kagome said as she thought of Inuyasha. 

"You mean, your friend is short just like me?" the boy asked.

"Well, he's not short. It's something else. But he got picked on just like you did." Kagome said.

"Anyways, thanks again!" He said as he ran away to his house, which was about 2 blocks down.

"Bye!" yelled Kagome. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YAY! Ch.1 is done! Thanks for reading! ^^

Please review! This is my first InuYasha fic!

Cutie Mcpretty!


	2. There's no Place like Home

The Adventures of Inuyasha and Ramen

Chapter 2: There's no place like home

By: Furyou Houshi 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

0000000~Warring States Era~00000000

After the walk, Kagome lay on her bed and took a nap with Buyo at her side. She dreamt for about 10 minutes. When she opened her eyes, she saw a big red and white figure in front of her. "AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Hi Kagome." Said Inuyasha holding ramen in his hand.

"Oh, it's just you Inuyasha. Why are you here?" Kagome asked with a little smile on her face.

"Oh… well you see, umm, the well broke." Said Inuyasha sweating.

"The well broke? How can the well break?"  Asked Kagome thinking about the well exploding.

"Yeah. So Miroku said he would try and fix it. He said it would take a year." Inuyasha said.

"A year? That's a lot of time to spend with you." She said.

"Hey!!!!! I thought you maybe would like that." He said

"Wha-. I am happy." Said Kagome.

"You are? Whatever! Stop it with the mushy stuff!" Inuyasha said, or should I say, yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" asked Inuyasha. 

I'll go ask my mom. Stay right here." Kagome said

"Hmfff. Like there's any where else to go." He said as Kagome ran over to her mom. He stood there and looked at her bed. He walked over to it and saw Buyo. The fat cat was fast asleep on it; just looking at it made him kind of sleepy. So he lie down on Kagome's bed and fell asleep. Kagome walked into the room and Inuyasha laying there, asleep. 

"I think I know where he's gonna sleep." She said. Then all of a sudden, she cuddled with Inuyasha. There, Inuyasha, Kagome and Buyo were fast asleep. When Kagome woke up, she saw Inuyasha holding his ramen while he was sleeping.

"I need to go to the mall but I don't know how to wake him up. I know! Inuyasha, SIT!!" Kagome said, watching him fall to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come on Inuyasha. Hurry up and get off the floor. We have to go to the mall." She said.

"What's a mall?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just come with me." Kagome said looking inpatient. She pulled Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him over to a bus stop. The bus pulled up and Inuyasha was wondering what the he** this was.  (Sorry I did the ***s. My mom has this thing that says if I cuss.) They went into the bus.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, this is a bus. It takes you to other bus stops." Kagome said.

"Right. So, what the he** is a bus stop anyway?" said Inuyasha. 

"A place where busses stop." Answered Kagome.

"Ohhh. I knew that". Inuyasha said. As soon as he finished saying that sentence, the bus came to a stop. The two of them walked out of the bus and walked towards the mall.

"This place is awesome." Said Inuyasha as his eyes suddenly became bigger. Kagome grabbed his arm and they raced into a close store.

"Well, now we are in the close store. Pick something that you would want to wear." Kagome said.

"Really? In that case…" Inuyasha raced over to the men's department. Kagome could hardly keep up with him. He came running towards Kagome and held up a black shirt that said in white letters, "Do not go to the elves for advice, for they will say both yes and no." and black baggy pants. So… what do you think? Can I get it?" Inuyasha asked looking very exited.

"Well, I guess you could." Kagome said. They walked over to the cash register and paid, AFTER Inuyasha tried it on. Right after that, Kagome took Inuyasha to a store that was dedicated to hats.

"First of all Inuyasha, everyone has been starring at you for the past thirty minutes and second of all you need a hat to cover your ears." Said "Nah. How about you get this one?" Kagome said pointing to a yellow and orange hat. "It's more colorful."

"No way!!! That one would make me look gay." Said Inuyasha.

"Geez. You're so picky. How about this red and blue one? It would look nice on you!" Kagome said. Kagome.

"Okay. How about this one? Inuyasha pointed to a hat that was orange and black hat.

"Let me see that!!" Inuyasha said grabbing the hat from Kagome. He put it on and said, "Fine. I'll take this one."

"Cool." They both walked over to the register.

"That will be, 100 yen." The lady said.

"Here you go." Kagome handed the lady the yen and they both walked out of the store. "Inuyasha. Do you want a pair of shoes? I mean, some places don't allow people without shoes." Asked Kagome.

"Sure. Why not." Said Inuyasha. They walked into the vans store and Kagome asked the guy standing around for some help.

"Excuse me sir, Can you measure my friend's foot?" She asked.

"Sure." The guy said as he walked over to the back of the store.

"Inuyasha, why don't we walk around the store and look for some shoes that you would want." Said Kagome.

"Okay." He said as they walked around the store. Kagome, what about these shoes?" Inuyasha said pointing to red and black TNTs. (if you don't know what they are, look them up on the internet)

"Sure." Kagome said.

"Hey. Did you want your foot measured?" asked the guy.

"Ummm, yeah," He said. Inuyasha sat down at the chair as the guy measured his foot.

"You're a size ten and a half in men's. Is there something specific you wanted? The guy asked picking up the measurer from the ground.

Yeah. Can I get those red and black TNTs over there?" Inuyasha asked walking over to the shoe.

"Sure, I'll get them." Said the guy quickly grabbing the shoes. "Here. Try these on for size." The man handed Inuyasha the shoes.

"They feel like they fit." Inuyasha said.

"Great! Then let's get out of here." Kagome said as she quickly ran to the register and paid. "Inuyasha, there's a place that I thought you might want to go to." Kagome said.

"Then let's go to the place."" Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha went into a store with a bunch of animals.

"Wait here Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked away. She saw her ask this lady something. Then the lady nodded and walked away. Kagome stood there and then the lady came back with a white fuzzy thing. She walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is a puppy." Kagome said.

"A puppy? Oh, like a baby dog." He said.

"Yeah. I was at the mall the other day and I saw this dog and I thought it kind of looked like you. You know, the pointy ear and the fluffy white fur." Kagome said.

"Oh really? You think that thing looks like me? Inuyasha asked. "But it is cute."  "Yeah. Well, let's go home now." Said Kagome. The both went out of the mall and went to the bus stop. He bus came and they both got in it. Sooner or later, they got out and they were in Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha, why don't you put on your new close?" Kagome insisted.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as he searched the bag for the close. When he found it, he took off his shirt, in front of Kagome, and put on the other shirt. Then he told Kagome to turn around. She did. He put in the pants and then put on the hat. "How do I look Kagome?" He asked.

"You look great!" Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

A\n: I hope you liked the second chapter!


	3. The Carnival of Doom!

The Adventures of Inuyasha   
and Ramen  
  
By: Furyou Houshi  
  
Chappie 3 The Carnival of Doom!!!  


  
  


Inuyasha stood inside Kagome's room, waiting for Kagome to hurry up for her bath. Inuyasha was wearing his new outfit. Kagome finally came out with tons of steam following her out of the bathroom. Her wet black hair dripped onto the floor as they were silent. What took you so long Kagome?! I've been waiting for you for so long! Screamed Inuyasha been the impatient type. Kagome just sighed.  
  
I have a special surprise for you Inuyasha. Kagome with an anxious look on her face.  
  
What, another shopping spree? Inuyasha asked looking very annoyed.  
  
No Inuyasha. It's something that's fun! I think even you'll think it's fun. said Kagome. Now hurry to the table. Lunch is ready. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the table and started to chow down their food. Before they even knew it, they were finished.  
  
Now Kagome dear, you be careful when you walk to the-   
  
MOM! Don't say what it is in front of Inuyasha! It's gonna be a surprise! Kagome said as a sweat drop came running down her head.  
  
Oh. I'm terribly sorry Kagome. I forgot. Kagome's mom said.  
  
It's okay mom. I will be careful though. Kagome said.  
  
Okay! Bye! she yelled as Kagome said goodbye to everyone else. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the bus stop and stood there for about 5 minutes or so, silent. Then they both got on the buss.  
  
Inuyasha said studdering as he tried to bring up a conversation. Is this place gonna be something that I'll like Kagome?  
  
Well, depends. Kagome said.  
  
Depends on what Kagome? Inuyasha asked now being curious.  
  
It depends on if you are brave and like wild things, that are dangerous. And if you don't have a sensitive stomach Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't feel so good after what Kagome said. The bus stopped and the two got off and Inuyasha followed Kagome. They walked on and on until they saw a stop sign. Kagome wasn't paying any attention and was to busy day dreaming. She walked across the street and Inuyasha was luckily trailing. All of a sudden, a raging car came right at Kagome! Kagome screamed as loud as she could. Then she found herself lying on the floor with Inuyasha laying on top. Kagome barely whispered.  
  
....Kagome you idiot! You could of gotten yourself killed! Have common sense! Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Oh Inuyasha! Kagome said as she started to cry. She hugged Inuyasha as tight as she could. I was so scared! Thank you so much for saving my life! said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and sighed. Are we almost there?   
  
Well, actually, it's right over there. Kagome pointed over across the street to a Theme park. You could hear all the noise of the rides and children laughing and screaming. Inuyasha was amazed to see all of the amazing things there. He all of a sudden was very exited for the first time in his life. They started to walk over to the theme park. Inuyasha was walking faster than Kagome so that he could get there soon. They were soon in the theme park.  
  
Inuyasha said as he stared up at the roller coasters.  
  
Would you like to go on the rollar coaster? Kagome asked with a smile on her face.  
  
Why not!? He said. They went in line and were soon on the rollar coaster waiting for the coaster to star. Then it did. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other in the front of all of the carts.   
  
Are you ready Inuyasha? Kagome asked looking very exited to see Inuyasha's reaction to the coaster. Inuyasha just gulped. They started to move and sure enough, they were moving 45 mph.   
  
  
Inuyasha screamed as the roller coaster went from side to side. Swaying back and forth. Then, the coaster was in a pitch black tunnel. It went up very slowly, Inuyasha was about to jump out. he was that scared. What the hel l is this Ting Kagom! make it stop!! Inuysha screamed. Kagome, herself, was also scared. But she chuckled to herself. All of a sudden, the coaster when strait down at about 70 mph. AHHHHHHHHH!!!! C RAP!!!!!!! Inuyasha was about to barf.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was having the time of her life. Poor Inu-chan. The coaster was going so fast thay Inuyasha And Kagome's faces almost got blown off. There were so many twists and turns. Suddunly, they started to up and down like a stormy night at sea. Inuyasha's face started to turn green. Uhmm, Inuyasha? Are you okay? Kagome asked kind of feeling ashamed of herself for bringing Inuyasha here in the first place.   
  
Inuyasha said.  
  
Yes Inuyasha? she asked skooting over a little.  
  
I don't feel that good. Inuyasha put his over the cart and barfed all the way 100 feet in the air. It land on a poor old man in a wheel chair. Now I feel alot better. Kagome and Inuyasha both started o laugh. Soon enough, they were off the coaster and were getting some cotton candy at a stand. Kagome...what is this stuff...it's so good. Inuyasha said.  
  
It's called cotton candy. It's called that because it's supposed to feel like cotton. It disolves in you mouth. Inuyasha began to study the feeling of the so called in his mouth. Soon, they went on almost 15 rides. The tilt a'whirl, 3 other coaster, (Inuyasha barfed on all of three) Hiei's wild ride, watch out for naraku ect. The Last thing they did was the ferris wheel.   
  
This line is so long! Inuyasha complained.  
  
Believe me Inuyasha. It's worth the wait. Finally they fot on tthe bench thingy.   
  
I like this ride Kagome. I like it because it's nice and relaxing. Inuyasha said with a smirk. He leaned back and looked up at the stars. They had been there for so long that it became dark. And when they were on the very top of the ferris wheel, Kagome said something to Inuyasha.  
  
Would you loke to know what you do when your on the top of a ferris wheel, Inuyasha? she asked.  
  
Why not. he said. Suddenly, Kagome skootched over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Before thery knew it, Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Inuyasha was enjoying the kiss.  
  
a/n: I really hoped you liked it. I cried when I typed the last thing. Gomen ne everyone. It's hard to fit in some time for writing. I've decided I will write a couple of chapters every week. But they won't be that long. Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
